


Un Coin de Soleil

by Nagoya06



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagoya06/pseuds/Nagoya06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de la muerte de Cedric, Harry vuelve a los Dursley para pasar su verano sin embargo Vernon se ha pasado de la raya con el abuso de Harry y de Petunia forzando a ambos a una pequeña alianza. De paso Harry busca trabajo en una nueva cafetería que es más de lo que aparenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cansado

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente etc. son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales e historia son propiedad mía. No soy de ninguna manera asociada con los propietarios, los creadores o productores de cualquier licencia de los medios. No se pretende realizar ninguna infracción.
> 
>  
> 
> Nota: Dios sabe cuántos fanfiction eh leído de Harry criatura, eh conocido bastantes razas que poco puedo recordar, así que si alguna/no reconoce criatura, demonio bla bla sean conscientes que no pretendo robar nada ni apropiarme de este.

_**“No ha sido un año fácil para mí. Demasiados cambios”** _

Capítulo 1

Harry observo con un aire taciturno a través de las ventanas del tren de Hogwarts él y sus amigos volverían a su casa de nuevo, era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo un día estaba en un torneo únicamente para magos de diecisiete años, en un segundo tenía el cuerpo de un compañero y en un momento estaba de nuevo en camino al 4 de Privet Drive “ Los hombres creen poder matar el tiempo, cuando en realidad este los está matando lentamente” quien quiera que haya dicho esa frase tenía razón, el tiempo no perdonaba a nadie, su estómago se encogió al recordar que Voldemort estaba vivo de nuevo, no, el mago siempre estuvo vivo solo que ahora que tenía un cuerpo su presencia era más fuerte, todo parecía tan irreal casi quiso golpearse por sus pensamientos infantiles de que él y Voldemort nunca se enfrentarían.

“¿Harry?” La voz suave y cuidadosa de Hermione lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad su amiga castaña lo miraba con cariño desde la puerta, el suspiro y la siguió hasta la salida los Weasley ya estaban en la estación saludando a sus hijos.

La pequeña mano de Hermione sujeto la suya y Harry centro su atención en su mejor amiga “Nosotros siempre estaremos ahí para ti Harry” dijo con seriedad.  
Él le sonrió un poco y la abrazo cabello espeso le hacía cosquillas en la cara pero él siguió abrazándola ella era como una hermana para él y quería llenarse del calor que el delgado cuerpo ofrecía “Gracias” susurro.

Su amiga le sonrió un poco antes de dirigirlos hacia la matriarca Weasley, Molly los abrazó a ambos sin embargo duro más con Harry “Cuídate mucho Harry y recuerda comer más.”

El asintió en acuerdo con la mujer cariñosa y se despidió de todos para ir donde su tío lo esperaba, el hombre miraba con desconfianza a cada persona que pasaba a su lado, sus manos estaban blancas de lo duro que las apretaba y su cara se estaba volviendo de un feo color rojo oscuro.  
Camino con rapidez antes que su tío hiciera una escena y luego lo culpara a él, no fue de mucha ayuda porque apenas Vernon lo vio sus pequeños ojos maliciosos ya lo acusaban de algo que el no hizo “Apúrate Chico, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo”

“Si, tío Vernon” Harry suspiro mientras metía su baúl en la cajuela y luego procedió a subirse al asiento de atrás, dio una última mirada a la estación del tren con el deseo de estar de nuevo en Hogwarts aunque tuviera que soportar a Snape y Malfoy.  
Miro de reojo a su tío y casi se estremeció ante la mirada que tenía, sus ojos estaban fijos en la carretera sin embargo su cara demostraba lo que estaba pensando y deseo por Merlín salir con vida durante el tiempo que estaba en la casa de sus tíos.

Demasiado pronto estuvieron en Privet Drive y el noto que había unos cuantos cambios una casa en venta, la señora Figg. Estaba cargando dos pequeños gatitos, y hacia sucesivamente hasta llegar al lugar de sus pesadillas el número 4 de Privet Drive era tan normal que casi dolía luego de vivir cosas que estas personas jamás conocerían.  
Tan pronto como se detuvieron su tía Petunia salió de la casa y Harry noto que estaba horriblemente pálida, su cabello rubio que aunque no quisiera admitirlo era más bonito que cualquiera estaba desordenado, incluso pudo ver un feo morado en uno de sus muslo que ella tabo con su vestido apenas noto a su sobrino viéndola, ella le dio una sonrisa tensa algo que jamás había hecho y lo empujo dentro de la casa ambos seguidos de Vernon.

“Ponga sus cosas de su colegio para fenómenos dentro del armario y luego suba a su habitación se quedara ahí todo el día” El hombre frunció el ceño esperando que lo contradijeran pero Harry solo asintió y procedió hacerlo pedido.

Arrastro su baúl hasta el armario debajo de las escaleras, él se colaría mas tarde por su tarea por ahora tenía su varita firmemente escondida bajo su capa de invisibilidad, no dio ni siquiera dos pasos hacia lo escalones cuando una fuerte mano se estrelló contra la parte posterior de su cabeza apenas dándole tiempo de sostenerse de la barandilla.  
Giro su rostro para ver la cara de su tío iluminada con una sonrisa, sus ojos pequeños brillaban de malicia y su boca se deformaba en una sonrisa horrible “No me faltes el respeto chico” hablo con saña.  
Harry de verdad quiso contestarle al hombre pero sabía que si lo hacía sería peor y además su tía lo miraba suplicante desde detrás de la enorme ballena que era Vernon.

“Si, señor” Contesto y siguió su camino hasta su cuarto, pronto todas las cerraduras puestas en su puerta sonaron avisándole de que estaba nuevamente encerrado.

oOo

Harry se despertó sobresaltado cuando fuertes gritos de dolor lo despertaron, se abalanzo fuera de su cama en seguida y trato de abrir hubo una breve sorpresa al notar que estaba abierta y una aún más grande cuando noto un plato lleno de comida esparcido en todo el suelo.

“Mi casa no” La voz enfurecida de Vernon se escuchó en la sala y Harry bajo con cuidado cada escalón.

Ahí en suelo de la sala de estar su tía Petunia gemía de dolor mientras sostenía su rostro había pequeñas gotas de sangre en la blanca alfombra.

“Lo siento” la suave y dolorida voz de su tía se hizo paso entre sus delgadas manos.

“Tratando de alimentar a ese pequeño fenómeno” Vernon murmuro con enojo.

Harry contuvo el aire al escuchar eso, su tía había intentado de darle su cena y de seguro Vernon la descubrió algo cálido se esparció por el pecho de Harry y con un fuerte suspiro tomo su varita entre sus dedos pero antes dejo que la pequeña bola que los gemelos le dieron como regalo se desplazara cerca de su tío.

“Aléjate de ella” Hablo. Ambos adultos levantaron sus rostros, su tía lo miraba con miedo mientras trataba de parar el sangrado, sin embargo era la mirada de Vernon que hizo que se estremeciera.

“Suelta eso ahora muchacho” La ballena hablo su rostro de un color purpura no presagiaba nada bueno.

“No” respondió con firmeza pero por dentro temblaba “Aléjate de ella” repitió de nuevo.

Sin embargo el masivo cuerpo de su tío se movió en su dirección y reaccionando con rapidez Harry dijo la palabra clave para que la pequeña pelota se activara, con toda la fuerza y el deseo que su tío no lo tocara grito fuerte y claro “Explox”

Dos cosas sucedieron apenas dijo la última letra, la pequeña e inofensiva pelota exploto soltando una asquerosa sustancia morada que cayó sobre el cuerpo de Vernon haciendo que gritara de dolor y la otra fue la luz roja que toco el pecho del hombre haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared, el hombre quedo inconsciente y Harry observo como se deslizo por la pared hasta quedar en el suelo.

“Esta…” Su tía hablo insegura y él se apresuró ayudarla.

“No lo creo” Respondió. Sus delgados dedos apartaron las manos de la cara y una mueca se formó en su rostro la nariz de su tía estaba quebrada tendrían que ir a hospital. “Debo poner algo de hielo, y luego iremos al hospital”

Petunia observo con inseguridad a su sobrino y luego a su marido “¿Qué pasa si?...”

Harry negó rápidamente, su tío no se despertaría hasta en la mañana si es que despertaba, por ahora su prioridad era la nariz de su tía, se dirigió con rapidez hacia la cocina y busco unos cubos de hielo que envolvió en un pañuelo, su tía los apretó contra su nariz.

“Hice esto una vez con Lily, ella estaba corriendo y tropezó” Petunia susurro. Desde el año pasado cuando el fugitivo padrino de su sobrino escapo de la cárcel Vernon había empezado actuar extraño, primero empezó a beber, luego iría a la habitación de Harry y susurraría cosas y luego empezaron los golpes el primero sucedió cuando en uno de sus extraños momentos ella se negó a que su hijo comiera un tercer plato de comida, su marido se puso furioso por no consentir a su pequeño Duddley y la había abofeteado.  
Su hijo y ella lo observaron con incredulidad como el procedió a servir otro plato de comida a Duddley pero él no había comido nada, sus pequeños ojos azules miraban fijamente la mejilla inflamada de su madre y luego la pesada y enorme mano de su padre, no dijo nada simplemente salió y no volvió. Eso mismo paso durante este año sin embargo su pequeño y hermoso hijo volvió escasamente a casa prefiriendo quedarse con sus amigos, Petunia fue acusada de la actitud rebelde de Duddley y tuvo que pagar por ello.

Entonces Harry llego a sus vacaciones de verano, ella había visto lo pálido que estaba y su cuerpo era solo piel y huesos, en un momento de compañerismo ella se animó a tratar de dar de comer una cena completa a su sobrino, pero Vernon había estado en el baño y la había visto abriendo las seis cerraduras que mantenían a su sobrino dentro de su habitación. Había estallado en cólera y sus fuertes manos se enredaron en su cabello rubio tirándola por las escaleras.

“¿Tía Petunia?” Harry miro preocupado a su tía, la mujer se había perdido en sus pensamientos y él no sabía cómo sacarla, estaba feliz del pequeño dato de su madre aunque este fuera algo tan trivial como un golpe en la nariz.

“¿Si?” Contesto.

“Debemos ir al hospital, no sé cómo acomodar el hueso sin hacer más daño”

Petunia asintió y se paró de su lugar, busco sus pantuflas que estaban tiradas por toda la sala y procedió a ponérselas “Vamos” susurro, evitando tocar el cuerpo de su esposo.  
El pelinegro miro con inseguridad como su tía salía de la casa nada más que en una bata de dormir y pantuflas, su mano izquierda apretaba el paño con hielo con fuerza y su mano derecha abría la puerta del auto, el miro las ventanas encendidas de las casas más cercanas a la suya y observo con disgusto como algunas de las cabezas de los vecinos se asomaban por las cortinas, marchando hasta el auto abrió la puerta del asiento junto al conductor y se sentó, su tía petunia arranco el carro y pronto estuvieron lejos de Privet Drive y camino al Hospital de Londres.

Su cabeza reposo con cansancio contra la ventana fría, sus ojos verdes observaron las tiendas con aburrimiento deteniéndose brevemente en una cafetería nueva, él estaba demasiado cansado como para tener que aguantar los abusos domésticos de Vernon.

Pronto se detuvieron frente a un semáforo que su tía aprovecho para observar que la sangre se había detenido, tirando descuidadamente el paño en los asientos de atrás tamborileo los dedos en el volante “¿Cómo fue tu año?”

El mago giro su cabeza sorprendido por la pregunta de su tía y cuidadosamente contesto “Un mortífago se las arregló para introducir mi nombre en una copa mágica, obligándome a participar en un torneo que fue prohibido por que los participantes morían”

Casi se arrepintió de contestar cuando su tía se volvió pálida pero el necesitaba contarle alguien ahora o si no, no podría aguantar más. “Un compañero de Hufflepuf murió… Voldemort está de regreso.”

“C-Como un mortífago entro sin que Dumbledore se diera cuenta” Petunia miro asustada como su sobrino se encogía de hombros.

“No tengo idea” Y de verdad no la tenía. Durante esos cuatros años su vida en el colegio más seguro de Europa había sido constantemente amenazada por el mismo hombre que mató a sus padres, bueno su tercer año fue Sirius quien lo ataco pero en realidad solo buscaba a Pettrigrew.  
Por dicha su tía solo asintió en silencio y pronto estaciono el coche frente al estacionamiento del hospital, Harry se acostó en las sillas de la sala de espera, había pocas personas y sinceramente él estaba cansado de su día.


	2. Trabajo y desde el principio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deirdre está inspirado físicamente en un personaje de un manga llamado Himananode Hajimete Mimasu.

Harry miro la cafetería con aire ausente, él había estado buscando con que distraerse desde el final de su cuarto año pero siempre que salía Sirius u otra persona le diría que dejara de ponerse en riesgo y de hacer estupideces era algo insultante que creyeran que él era un chico problema, sin embargo el principal problema era que todos querían dictarle que hacer como si fuera un títere que solo podía moverse si su marionetista lo dictaba.

Así que con el cuidado del todo mundo él había salido del cuatro de Privet Drive, cuando su primo Duddley había salido, agradecía que su capa de invisibilidad funcionara también, con pasos rápidos pronto había llegado a un supermercado lastimosamente cuando pidió trabajo inmediatamente lo rechazaron, intento en otros locales pero todos eran lo mismo solo quedaba esta pequeña cafetería que había abierto recientemente.

Un coin de Soleil era su nombre, tenía grandes ventanas que mostraban el interior acogedor, las mesas blancas y redondas estaban acompañadas por cómodos asientos, en una de las esquinas había un librero, el mostrador estaba lleno de diferentes pasteles que hacia rugir su estómago del hambre, una mano firme se apoyó sobre su hombro sobresaltándolo de su inspección. Frente a él era una de las niñas más linda que había visto era más linda que Cho, su largo cabello negro estaba recogido en una coleta descuidada con una prensa, vestía una camisa blanca y pantalones que abrazaban favorablemente sus piernas.

“¿Necesitas algo pequeño?” Ella le pregunto y Harry contuvo la respiración cuando la suave voz salió de los apetecibles labios color rosa.

“Trabajo” La niña tarareo pensativamente ignorando su ropa de segunda mano y aspecto desaliñado antes de empujarlo hacia una de las puertas.

“Mi nombre es Deirdre Pyralis, como vez hemos abierto recientemente y no tenemos mucho personal que digamos sé que Jack probablemente no te daría trabajo con esa facha pero estamos en tiempo de necesidad” La pelinegra hablo rápidamente y a Harry le costó mucho seguirle el paso.

“Soy Harry… Harry Potter” Harry miro la cara de la chica pero esta ya estaba hablando con uno de los hombres más alto que había visto en su corta vida, el hombre probablemente media seis metros de largo, su piel estaba curtida por el sol y su cabello estaba arreglado en apretadas y pequeñas trenzas que hizo doler la cabeza de solo verlas.

Deirdre lo señalo y el hombre levanto su mirada, anormales ojos color violeta lo miraron hubo un atisbo de reconocimiento pero estaba seguro que nunca se había topado con el hombre y si lo hubiera hecho estaba seguro que jamás lo olvidaría.

“Jack este es Harry, Harry este es Jack nuestro jefe” Jack extendió una de sus enormes manos hacia Harry quien la tomo de inmediato.

“Es un placer Harry” Fuerte acento Italiano choco con los oídos de Harry y él se quedó sin aliento nunca en su vida había escuchado otro acento bueno excepto el de Víctor Krum y Fleur Delacour pero este era mucho mejor. “Como seguramente Deirdre te habrá dicho estamos en un momento de necesidad, por ahora estarás en un tiempo de prueba si lo haces bien tienes el trabajo”

Él se mordió el labio esto era mejor que ser rechazado pero de verdad quería trabajar sin contar que era un menor de edad y Jack podría meterse en problemas “¿Cuántos días señor?”

“Una semana, puedes estar tranquilo aun si no obtienes el trabajo te daré algo” Fríos ojos violeta lo observaron y él asintió en acuerdo el no sería tan tonto como para decir que no. Jack le dio una rara sonrisa antes de hablar en su idioma nativo con la chica, la pelinegra asintió en cada palabra antes de caminar hacia Harry y guiarlo a otra puerta.  
“  
Estos son los camerinos, cada uno tiene un casillero, el primer uniforme es un paquete completo y gratis los otros tienes que comprarlos tú, lamentablemente hubo un accidente y este paquete bueno, no trae los pantalones pero creo que somos del mismo tamaño así que puedo prestarte uno de mis pantalones luego me lo devuelves” Ella le paso una camisa manga larga blanca, unos pantalones que avergonzado acepto, él miro incrédulo los nuevos y relucientes zapatos frente a él, sinceramente él no había creído cuando la chica dijo que era un paquete completo.

Permitió que Deirdre saliera antes de empezar a cambiarse, era algo refrescante poder usar algo nuevo y de su tamaño, los pantalones y zapatos le quedaban perfectamente, sin embargo la camisa era un poco grande pero podía ocultar la parte de enfrente con el delantal, el metió sus ropas de segunda mano en el casillero y busco a la pelinegra. Esta estaba apoyada sobre el mostrador con aburrimiento, su mirada fija en las personas que pasaban apresurados.

“Va a llover pronto, eso es bueno para nosotros” Deirdre lo miro de reojo antes de volver a las personas.

“¿Por qué es bueno?” Pregunto confundido. En su opinión las personas estarían más centradas en buscar taxis o buses que los llevaran a su casa.

“La mayoría de las personas buscan refugio dentro de las tiendas o cafeterías, al principio se negaran a comprar algo pero luego de un tiempo en que la lluvia siga cayendo y el calor que la cafetería ofrece los relajara lo suficiente como para que compren un café o una rebanada de pastel” Ella explico pacientemente y Harry pudo ver la lógica de esto.

Pronto ambos se sumergieron en una plática amistosa donde Harry le conto un poco de sí mismo algo que jamás había hecho con Ron y Hermione sin embargo la razón era que Deirdre solo era una compañera de un trabajo de verano mientras que a Ron y a Hermione los miraría todo el tiempo, ella le conto que vivía sola y que Jack se había acercado una noche a preguntarle si quería abrir una cafetería con él.

“Fue algo tonto y como de película” Ella sonrió divertida “él se acercó y me pregunto ¿Quieres abrir una cafetería conmigo? Yo solo pude responder un incrédulo ¿Qué?, digo no siempre un hombre de seis pies de altura se te acerca y te pregunta si quieres abrir una cafetería con él”

Harry sonrió un poco divertido Deirdre al parecer era una de esas personas que usaban su cuerpo para expresar algo “Estoy seguro que si fuera una película habría sido de esas estúpidamente románticas” 

“¿Y tú?” Deirdre lo miro curiosa.

“¿Yo que?” Harry volvió su mirada hacia la puerta sin embargo la campanilla no había sonado ni una sola vez.

“¿Tienes amigos? ¿Padres? ¿Novia?” Sus finos dedos jugaron con los menús, mientras sus ojos color miel lo observaban.

“Mis padres esta muertos” Respondio un poco incómodo “Sin embargo tengo a mi padrino Sirius y a mis mejores amigos Ron y Hermione”

“Lo siento” Ella palmeo su mano antes de irse y servir dos cafés “Sin embargo aún vives con tus tíos cuando tienes a tu padrino”

Tomo un sorbo de su café agradecido por la calidez que lo inundo “Sirius tiene algunos problemas que resolver”  
“¿Y tus amigos?”

Harry frunció el ceño al pensar en sus dos mejores amigos ninguno le había escrito ni una sola vez desde que había llegado a la casa de los Dursley y se sentía un poco abandonado, su tío haba estado extrañamente amable supuso que fue porque no sabía que no podía usar magia fuera de Hogwarts pero él tampoco tenía ganas de aclarar la confusión, Harry no noto que había estado un largo tiempo en silencio hasta que la chica volvió hablar.

“¿Alguna vez te has sentido que eres el amigo menos importante dentro del grupo? ¿Qué si desapareces no habría diferencia alguna?” Deirdre lo miro curiosa y Harry de verdad quiso responder que no pero la pregunta había sido tan acertada con sus sentimientos de ahora.

“De hecho, si”

Ambos se quedaron en silencio tomando el caliente líquido y sin embargo la sensación de inquietud aumento mucho más cuando se dio cuenta que hasta ahora se sentía excluido de la vida de sus dos amigos, él no tenía a nadie más allá de Ron y Hermione, supuso que podría hablar con Dean pero sería algo extraño así que no tenía a nadie.  
La campanilla sonó anunciando aun cliente un grupo de trece personas entro, seis fueron a sentarse a la mesa dos, tres a la mesa cuatro y cuatro a la mesa cinco, él se estiro gimiendo con felicidad cuando sus huesos crujieron.

“Atenderé las mesas cuatro y dos, tu toma la cinco” Asintiendo en acuerdo el tomo el menú solo para notar que más personas entraron.  
Sería una tarde demasiado larga.

oOo

Harry camino perezosamente por las calles vacías de Privet Drive, su cuerpo se sentía horrible recordándole que tal vez tendría que hacer más ejercicio.  
“¿Harry que haces afuera tan tarde?” Harry voltio a ver a la mujer que le hablaba, era la señora Figg la anciana sujetaba una bolsa de comida que se notaba pesada y no tuvo corazón para dejarla así.

“Deme eso señora Figg” Tomo cuidadosamente la bolsa y sonrió cuando la mujer suspiro de alivio “Conseguí un trabajo en la nueva cafetería y hemos cerrado tarde”  
La anciana frunció los labios y se sujetó en uno de los brazos de Harry “Eres muy joven como para trabajar”

Harry ladeo su rostro es cierto que era joven pero de verdad sentía ganas de hacer algo más que correr por su vida o desmalezar el jardín de tía Petunia “Estoy en semana de prueba, no creo durar mucho”

La señora Figg asintió y le sonrió, fue cuando con un poco de culpa que Harry recordó que esta mujer lo había cuidado desde que tenía seis años y él nunca le agradeció, ella siempre le daría un pedazo de pastel el día de su cumpleaños o lo dejaría ver la televisión pero jamás había pensado en ella.  
“Sabe los pasteles que Martha nuestra pastelera hace son deliciosos me asegurare de traerle al menos uno”   
Arabella vio al joven y sonrió “No hace falta cariño” ella le palmeo el brazo en agradecimiento y tomo su bolsa y se despidió del adolescente, ella le daría un poco más tarde su informe a Albus después de todo era una mujer vieja y olvidadiza sonrió para sí misma y se perdió en la esquina que la llevaba a su casa en Wisteria.

Harry se quedó mirando la espalda encorvada de la vieja señora Figg hasta que se perdió por la esquina, con pasos vacilantes se acercó hasta la puerta blanca con el numero 4 grabada en ella, sus nudillos ni siquiera tocaron la madera cuando su tía abrió la puerta.

“Pasa” Dijo con enojo, su ceño fruncido no presagiaba nada bueno era un poco ironico que apenas la noche de ayer ambos estaban compartiendo un tiempo tía - sobrino normal y hoy todo era nuevamente normal, como antes... Casi como si nada hubiera cambiado, un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda su cerebro pulsaba como si tuviera que notar algo fuera de lo normal pero no tenía idea de que era.  
Se adentró a la casa y camino hasta la sección intermedia a su izquierda Duddley miraba un programa de televisión y a su derecha tío Vernon lo miraba con enojo.

“¿Dónde has estado muchacho?” Los pequeños ojos se estrecharon mientras hablaba y Harry suspiro en resignación el de verdad no quería que sus familiares se enteraran de su trabajo y si podía de su vida.

“Eh estado buscando trabajo, no eh podido conseguir nada al principio pero el dueño de la nueva cafetería me ha aceptado como mesero de prueba durante una semana” 

Su tío lo miro por unos largos minutos antes de asentir con brusquedad “Bien, no pienses que ahora que tienes dinero tienes más libertad de hacer lo que quieres y no hay cena para ti.”

Harry dejo escapar un suspiro aliviado, su tío no lo había insultado ni pegado todo estaba bien, ahora solo tendría que mantener a su padrino fuera de sus cosas y este sería su mejor verano.  
Subió hasta su cuarto con una pequeña sonrisa, su año había sido uno de los peores hasta hora sin embargo todo estaba mejorando en sus vacaciones tal vez solo tal vez el próximo año escolar seria mucho mejor.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Explox no significa en realidad nada, sin embargo cuenta como un hechizo para repeler a una persona, un hechizo o encantamiento puede ser usado inofensivamente o para matar a alguien todo trata sobre la intención que tiene el mago, en este caso Harry no quería ser atacado por su tío.


End file.
